The Yellow Virus
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: A virus has infected Sugar Rush and Vanellope and Ralph must stop it.
1. Chapter 1

It was a crystal clear night in Sugar Rush and Vanellope and Rancis slept peacefully at his house. Rancis had invited Vanellope to stay the night at his house so they could watch TV, play board games, and just hang out in general. There was a knock at the door.

"Who would be knocking at THIS hour?" Rancis asked. He looked over at Vanellope, who was still sleeping soundly.

"No point in waking her up," Rancis said as he left the room. He walked downstairs to the front door and saw Candlehead and Swizzle.

"What're you guys doing up this late?" Rancis asked, rubbing his eyes.

"We were hoping to speak to Vanellope," Swizzle said.

"I'll take a message for her," Rancis said, "she's dead asleep and I don't want to wake her up."

"Alright," Swizzle said.

"It's not urgent, but there's something going on in the Code Programming Center," Candlehead said.

"What?" Rancis asked.

"Some of the coding is getting a little unstable. Like someone or someTHING is tampering with it," Candlehead said.

"Are you saying that we might be getting a virus?" Rancis asked.

"Yup," Swizzle said.

"But it's not urgent enough to wake up Vanellope?" Rancis asked.

"Yup," Swizzle said.

"Then why didn't you just wait till morning?" Rancis asked.

"It's one P.M at night, we're not thinking too straight!" Candlehead said defensively.

"Fair enough," Rancis said, "now goodnight!" Rancis slammed the door in their faces.

"If he doesn't want to wake Vanellope, then why on earth did he slam the door?" Swizzle asked as they walked away.

"I don't know…" Candlehead said.

Rancis arrived back in his room where he saw that Vanellope had moved into a position where he couldn't get back in his bed. He bit his lower lip. He grabbed his pillow and a blanket and moved to his couch, not wanting to wake Vanellope. He tossed and turned, but couldn't get to sleep. He grabbed his TV remote and turned it on. He began watching Batman: The Animated Series. He slowly began to doze off.

The next morning, Vanellope woke to find Rancis had moved. She walked downstairs and found him sleeping on the couch with Batman: The Animated Series still playing.

"Oh! Almost Got 'im! My favorite episode!" Vanellope said as she sat down next to Rancis. After a while, Rancis woke up.

"I threw a rock at him!" Killer Croc from the TV said. Vanellope burst into laughter.

"Joker's expression kills me every time!" Vanellope said.

"Vanellope," Rancis said.

"Oh! Rancis! You're awake," Vanellope said, "You completely missed the best episode of Batman! It's-"

"Candlehead and Swizzle paid us a visit last night," Rancis said, interrupting Vanellope.

"In the middle of the night?" Vanellope asked.

"Yes. They said that something was going on in the code programming center," Rancis said.

"Like we're getting a virus?" Vanellope asked.

"Yes," Rancis said, "But they said it wasn't urgent enough to wake you up."

"Then why did they even come in the first place?" Vanellope asked.

"Exactly!" Rancis said.

"I'll go take a look," Vanellope said as she made her way to her car to go to the castle.

Vanellope arrived at the castle and made her way to the Code Programming Center.

"Up up down down left right left right b a start!" Vanellope said as she punched in the cheat code.  
"Sour Bill!" Vanellope said as she handed him a rope that was tied around her waist. Bill grabbed the rope, cueing Vanellope to enter the Code Programming Center. She 'swam' around the CPC looking for the 'instability' part of the code.

"Jumbotron, no. Winner's Cup, no," Vanellope said as she looked for an instability in the code.

"Aha!" Vanellope said as she eyed a piece of code that was shaking.

"Let's see what we have here…" Vanellope said as she looked at the name of the code, "Racers." She tapped on it and looked for a sign of the virus that they might be infected with. She scanned the section to look for the virus.

"Here we are!" Vanellope said as she eyed a piece of code, "It's in the coins of the players." She investigated further.

"It looks like some kind of living virus. Like someone is trying to control the game from inside the code itself…" Vanellope said, "and THAT ISN'T URGENT?! I don't know what it is… but I'm gonna need to find a way to remove the virus!"


	2. Chapter 2

Vanellope entered Fix-it Felix Jr. She went to Ralph's apartment and knocked on his door.

"Be right there!" Ralph said. He walked over to the door and answered it, seeing Vanellope.

"What's up, kid?" Ralph asked.

"Sugar Rush has a virus," Vanellope said.

"How bad?" Ralph asked.

"It's like it's some kind of living virus. It looks it's someone trying to control the game from inside the code!" Vanellope said.

"Control the game?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah," Vanellope said, "It's located in the Coins section of the Racers section of the code programming center."

"What do you think I can do?" Ralph asked.

"I don't know," Vanellope said, "But I DO know that you can help me get rid of it."

"Alright," Ralph said, "Let me get Felix and then we can see what to do."

Rancis was just outside his house taking out his trash when a yellow cloud appeared in the sky.

"The heck?" Rancis said as he looked up. Soon, it started raining. But it wasn't normal rain. It was black. Rancis quickly got inside, not liking the way it looked. When the rain hit something, a piece of it disappeared.

"My gosh! It's like acid!" Rancis said, watching from his window. He looked up and, as expected, the black rain was burning through his roof.

"I've got to get to Game Central Station!" Rancis said as he fled his house. He got into his car and drove as fast as he could to the exit of Sugar Rush.

Vanellope, Ralph, and Felix arrived back in Sugar Rush to see the yellow cloud and black rain.

"What is this…?" Ralph asked.

"Anything the rain touches," said a voice, "it burns!" Everyone looked to see Rancis headed their way.

"Oh my land…" Felix said, "That's not good!"

"It must be the virus…" Vanellope said.

"This is crazy!" Ralph said.

"Let's go further investigate the virus!" Vanellope said. Everyone nodded and started to go to the castle. They were quickly halted by Candlehead.

"You should hurry on what you want to say," Vanellope said, not wanting to spend a second longer than they had to in the black rain.

"Taffyta's been acting weird lately. Ever since the rain started, she's been acting… off," Candlehead said.

"Off in what way?" Vanellope asked.

"Well," Candlehead said, "I think she's in the Code Programming Center adding something new to the game. A 'new player.' But from the way she's been acting, I don't think I like the idea of making a new play-"

"Hello, there!" a happy voice said. Everyone turned to look at the source and found a chibi boy heading their way.

"That must be the new player," Ralph said, "what's your name?"

"Jet," the chibi boy said.

"Jet, huh?" Vanellope said.

"Yes. It's a JETmazing name, right?" Jet said.

"'Jetmazing?" Felix said.

"Yes! It's kind of like my own word!" Jet said.

"Ooooookay…" Ralph said. Jet nodded before walking off.

"There's something weird about him, wouldn't you agree?" Ralph asked.

"Yes. He's very… what's the word I'm looking for?" Felix said.

"Off Putting?" Vanellope said.

"Yes. Off Putting," Felix said.

"Well let's get inside," Candlehead said, "this rain will probably burn our skin." Everyone agreed to go inside the castle.


End file.
